Dark Made me do it!
by zaphyrus of the moon
Summary: Dark was usually troublesome in Daisuke's life. Now, he's about to prove that in a different way. One-shot


* * *

I don't own DNAngel

* * *

Dark Made me do it!!!!

* * *

Daisuke reached out for the knob, then hesitated, gestured to go down stairs, but then thought again. He was like this for at least 15 minutes now.

"Oh, Riku. I sure hope you're alright." Said Daisuke.

"Of course she's alright." A voice suddenly said from out of nowhere.

"What, who's there?"

"Who's what?"

"Where?"

"Where's who? What's where and what's who?"

"Stop it! Just show yourself!" the boy said, a bit anxious. Is he hearing voices?

"Over here, genius!"

Daisuke looked at his left shoulder and saw Dark the size of a base ball, um, ball. He was wearing his usual night suit which we are all familiar of in the anime, with the exception that it was red.

"Dark? How, why… But…" Daisuke didn't know where to start. Who would?

"Oh, yes, I am Dark, from the very core of my being. But I'm not here to tell you how cool I am, nor are you there to look at me as if I WAS SOME KIND OF FREAK! Will you drop that look already! Yeah, I'm short! Got a problem with that?"

"Um, no, no… Sorry." Daisuke seized the long , dotted eyed stare.

"Ahem… Anyway, see that door?" the mini Dark said (haha!), pointing at the door infront with his fork.

"Yeah?" answered Daisuke.

"Behind that door is the sleeping figure of the sex goddess you'd like to call Riku."

"Se-sex goddess?"

"Oh, sorry, would you prefer the term bi- "

"Stooooop!!!!!" another voice was heard, this time from the right shoulder.

"Huh?" Diasuke looked at his shoulder and found another pint sized Dark, panting, wearing a white dress, his purple locks in an unusually organized pony tail, and he was bearing a harp. Good God, can you even imagine such a monstrosity?

"Don't listen (pant) to a (pant) single thing (pant) he'll say. Oh, my Lord! I got here a soon as I could. Thank goodness I'm not too late."

"Um, excuse me…" Daisuke was about to ask some polite, innocent questions when the first intruder suddenly spoke…

"And what the heck are you doing here?"

"I'm here to whisper the good will that is from this boy's heart, contrary to the audacious, devilish intent you have in your mind!" if I really here Dark saying this, I'm going to puke!

"What are you talking about? I was simply going to tell him to enter the room and…"

"And what? Corrupt the beautiful relationship of the two lovers with under-aged, un-matrimonied and thus illegal intercourse through reproductive organs? I don't think so!"

"What? Hey, I wasn't thinking…" Daisuke tried to butt in.

"Now listen to me, kid: first of, your going to open that door…"

This Daisuke did, considering it was indeed the first daring step necessary for him to get anywhere other than outside her room.

"…yes, and then you're going to rip, I mean, um, shake her to wake up."

"How brutal!" said the white claded Dark. "certainly, intruding in her personal space is cruel enough, but hurting her?! Listen, my dear Daisuke (eew) fair little Riku has slept for almost the whole morning. If this keeps up, she'd have a headache. So you have to wake her up, but gently."

"Ok." Daisuke said

He slipped his head inside the small creak of the door and scanned the room. Pink curtains, organize books, veranda, study table, bed, lump on the bed, nice figure of the lump on the bed, cute face of the nice figure of the lump on the bed- Diasuke smiled. There she was, sleeping heavenly sleep (silent night?).

She's so pretty, Daisuke thought.

"Yeah, yeah, quit the admiring and let's get to the humping!" I don't have to point out who said this.

"Will you stop it already?"

"And who gave you the right to order me around, you cross dressing faggot!"

The white Dark gasped, "Are you calling me a homosexual?"

"I'm calling you a good for nothing entity with no purpose but to kill every bit of fun people have with their sexual elements!"

"And what are you, you winged pimple! Can you tell me what miraculous goodness you can arouse from this-"

"Guys, please." Diasuke, whispered and walked towards the girl of his wildest fantasies.

Riku was on the bed, facing the window, a gentle blush gracing her rosy cheeks with cuteness, her arms slightly raised indicating an active midnight encounter in the dream world.

Daisuke sat by her side, and took the moment to appreciate the scenery.

God's such a great artist, he thought, how could he make someone as pretty as this?

"Aww… isn't she gorgeous?" the white Dark said.

"Oh yeah, she sure is! Quick, tear her clothes open! Now's your chance to fulfill the illusions you have while you masturbate in the school gym showers with her gym short figure within your sights!"

"Stop it Stop it! You are not going to ruin this innocent boy's mind, do you understand?"

"Hey, all my ideas come from him, so don't you be calling this pathetic looser innocent."

Daisuke sweat dropped at that statement. A scary idea came in to his mind: is he on drugs?

Then his eyes fell on that slightly revealed juvenile, yet still tempting chest. It showed enough to keep the imagination running but hid enough to protect the delicious, I mean, delicate part. But yes, our little Daisuke pretty much imagined everything.

Needless to say, all the blood went rushing on his face, and some burst forth from his nose.

"Hah! You see? The boy's a pervert!"

"No he's not! He's just undergoing some natural changes in his hormone content."

"Yeah, whatever! Hey kid!" the evil Dark addressed the drooling boy.

"Ye-yes?"

"Hehehe! Wanna touch it?"

"Noooo! Daisuke, don't look! Remember, she's your princess, you won't do anything to hurt or disgrace her!"

With that realized, Daisuke quickly, yet reluctantly evaded his stare.

"Hmp! As if she's not gonna like it."

"Alright, Daisuke, can you wake her up without having to touch her?"

"What are talking about? How the hell should he wake her up without having to touch her?"

"Very well, maybe that's not possible. But Daisuke, I'm sure you can be gentle with her."

Daisuke thought for a while and watched her face carefully.

"She's your frail little flower, waiting to be pampered with your tender loving care."

"What'ya mean frail? She's a freaking athlete, for Satan's sake!"

Riku's lips were slightly curved in a smile, and were a bit parted. It brought new temptation on Daisuke's mind.

"She's your priceless treasure, irreplaceable, incomparable with anything you can obtain."

"And what do we do with treasures? Oh yeah, we abuse them!"

Daisuke leaned closer to her. With a gentle finger, he trailed her soft face, feeling that sensation only available when done with utmost love and tenderness.

"She's your sun, and your moon, shinning forth through the darkness of your-"

"Oh, yes, and since both the sun and moon are naked, don't you think Riku should be too by now?"

"WILL YOU SHUT UP ALREADY, YOU FLYING DROP OF MENSTRAL LEAK!"

The white Dark suddenly said.

"And what would you do if I don't?" returned the red one.

"Then I would just have to…" in a blink, the harp he was carrying was turned into a mallet the same size as he was. "…tear you apart!"

"Oh, bring it on, tooth fairy!" taunted the red Dark, who didn't have to turn his trident into anything to fight.

The two then began beating the living daylights out of each other. (enter a ball of smoke with hits and blows sparking all over the place. You know, that thing where cartoon characters go in to fight each other, and their artists were too lazy to show the details.)

But Daisuke wasn't even bothered by it.

All he wanted to do at that moment was to kiss her.

Cupping her face with his palm, Daisuke moved closer and closer. Her warm breathing gave tickled him a bit, and giggle escaped his lips. Nevertheless, he continued to move closer, and closer…

…until suddenly, Riku's eyes opened. The small curve on her lips turned into a wide, playful smile (poring smile) and her beautiful brown orbs were twinkling with such mischief.

"Ri-riku, I'm so-sorry, I just wanted to- mpf!!"

Daisuke wasn't given time for excuses.

His neck was pulled, his lips suddenly pressed against Riku's and he was silenced. He felt his whole body melt, but all he could do was return the kiss, which was getting wilder and wilder by second.

After what seemed like an eternity, though, they parted. Both were flushed, panting and smiling. Daisuke began rubbing his nose on Riku's, a manner which always makes her giggle.

Riku pulled Daisuke on to the bed, and she found a comfy spot on his chest. It felt like his whole body was really meant for her to be embraced like this.

Daisuke dug his face on her hair.

"Hmm... That's weird." Said Daisuke.

"What?"

"You still pretty nice for someone who just woke up."

Riku gave him a playful hit on the arm and remarked, "And what's so weird with that?"

"Well, weird here would connote a girl who is unusually pleasant, unusually beautiful, unusually amazing and unusually lovable." Daisuke said.

"Oh, you color your words too much." Riku said, and gave him another sweet kiss.

Riku pulled Daisuke's arm to make him hold her tighter, allowing her to bask on his gentle warmth.

They stayed like that for a few minutes, until something came across Riku's mind.

"Hey, Daisuke."

"Hmm?"

"Have you ever had, like, a pair of flying creatures fighting each other to make you do something, and that they look like familiar people but with different clothing, and one of them acts like a perverted devil and the other like a righteous angel?"

Daisuke's eyes widened.

"Um, why'd you ask?"

"Oh, nothing. Just, suddenly thought of it. Coz I'm pretty sure you won't having that kind of freakish experience." Riku said, then laughed.

"Um, ehehe! Of course not!"

* * *

The End


End file.
